Alguien a mi lado
by immature-girl
Summary: 5º one-shot:SasorixDeidara
1. ShinoKiba

**Alguien a mi lado**

Bueno…este es mi primer fic. Espero les guste ya que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo ^^

Este capítulo va dedicado a Mitsuko Aburame,mi primera amiga de fanfiction *la abraza y la lame(?)*

Pareja: ShinoxKiba

Advertencia: yaoi y…creo que nada mas

Resumen: Kiba no se presentó al entrenamiento.. ¿Qué preocupaciones pasan por la mente del Aburame? Una decisión puede cambiarlo todo…

Era un día normal en Konoha. El equipo 8 se reunió para entrenar como todas las mañanas,con la diferencia de que faltaba algo,o mejor dicho alguien,cosa que no pasó desapercibida para cierto pelinego.

_Que extraño,_pensaba Shino,_Kiba no suele faltar al entrenamiento..¿Habrá ocurrido algo?Hace ya tres días que no se presenta. Tal vez…tuvo algún problema con los perros de su familia,después de todo,en eso se especializan,o…fue mandado a alguna misión y hubo complicaciones…no,no debo pensar así.Seguro no es nada de que preocuparse._

A pesar de que la mente del Aburame se debatía en lo que pudo sucederle a su compañero,su rostro se mostraba frío e inexpresivo como de costumbre.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento se despidió de su Sensei y su compañera de equipo y decidió,luego de discutir consigo mismo durante un largo rato,ir a la casa del Inuzuka y ver si todo estaba bien. De todos modos,si le preguntaba el motivo de su visita,inventaría alguna excusa. No quería que su amigo descubriera que estaba preocupado. Aunque no sabía porque le importaba tanto.

Es decir,siempre supo que sentía algo mas que amistad por Kiba,después de todo,se conocían desde que tenían seis años. Pero lo que mas lo confundía era el hecho de que el gran cariño que sentía por el,se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas,algo como..¿Amor,tal vez? No..,imposible. ¿Cómo podría sentir amor por Kiba? No solo por ser su mejor amigo,sino también porque ambos eran chicos. Eso no era normal…Y peor aún,¿Cómo podría el Inuzuka enamorarse de alguien como él? Una persona fría que oculta sus sentimientos y que no es capaz de decir mas de cinco palabras en una oración…Su compañero jamás sentiría algo mas que amistad por alguien así.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad…Por mucho que lo negara sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por el pelicastaño…Y ese sentimiento iba mas allá de una simple relación entre amigos…Amaba todo de él. Lo ruidoso que era,su voz,sus ojos..,esos ojos que no podía dejar de ver por mucho que lo intentara. Era simplemente perfecto…

Antes de darse cuenta,el Aburame había llegado a la casa de su compañero de equipo y había golpeado la puerta,esperando respuesta. Al cabo de unos segundos el motivo de su preocupación abrió la puerta,y no se veía nada bien. Estaba pálido,tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados.

-¿Shino?¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Kiba sorprendido.

-¿Estás resfriado?-interrogó Shino impasible.

-Eh..,sí. -le contestó-En la última misión caí a un lago por accidente y como mi ropa de repuesto también se mojó no pude cambiarme. Al llegar de vuelta a Konoha tenía algo de fiebre así que la Gondaime me dio permiso para decansar unos días. Nada de que preocuparse. -Finalizó con una sonrisa.

_Así que era sólo eso…un resfriado. Menos mal,temía que hubiera sido algo peor,_pensó Shino.

-Oye..¿Te encuentras bien?-Cuestionó el Inuzuka.

Su compañero no respondió. Acababa de tomar una decisión,y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Shino,¿Qué…?-No pudo terminar la oración al ser cortado por un beso del Aburame. Fue un beso corto y torpe,pero muy dulce. Kiba se quedó en shock sin saber que hacer.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Le pregunto cuando sus labios se despegaron.

-Lo lamento. -Dijo Shino con voz suave.A través de sus lentes se podía ver que sus ojos reflejaban infinita ternura. -En estos días que no te presentaste a entrenar estuve muy preocupado. Tan solo pensar que pudo ocurrirte algo me hizo darme cuenta que jamás me perdonaría perderte sin siquiera decirte lo que siento por tí. Te amo.-Finalizó con un susurro.

Kiba no lo podía creer. Hace tiempo que había descubierto el amor que sentía por su compañero,pero nunca imaginó que éste fuera correspondido.

-Por favor,dime algo. -Suplicó su amigo.

-Yo también te amo.-Confesó-Solo…temía que tú no sintieras lo mismo…

-Ahora sabes que sí.-Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-Espera,puedo contagiarte. Estoy enfermo,¿recuerdas?-Bromeó Kiba.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que tomar el riesgo-Y con eso acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y selló sus labios en un profundo beso,ansiado por ambos.

Ahora estaban felices,ya que sabían que su amor era correspondido. Pero unos días mas tarde Shino descubrió las consecuencias de sus actos…

-Te dije que te contagiaría si me besabas…-

-No importa. Me alegra haberlo hecho…¡Achis!-

Fin

******************************************

Esto va a se una serie de one-shots de diferentes parejas (pueden ser hetero,yaoi,yuri…) así que espero que me dejen reviews y me digan las parejas que les gustaría que ponga ^^

También quiero que me digan lo que puedo mejorar,unos consejos no me vendrían mal (sólo críticas constructivas,por favor ¬¬)

Además de este fic ya estoy trabajando en un NejixTenten que si les gusta tengo pensado hacerlo de mas de un capítulo…

Nos vemos!!! **Immature-girl**


	2. ShikaTema

**Alguien a mi lado**

Hola! Me extrañaron? Espero que si… n.n

Acà les traigo otro one-shot,esta vez ShikaTema. Que lo disfruten!!

Pareja: ShikamaruxTemari

Advertencia: Lemon y u/a (universo alternativo)

Resumen: ¿Qué sucede cuando Shikamaru olvida su aniversario con Temari? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella?¿Terminará con el o le dará otra oportunidad?

************************

Dieciséis de Abril. Esa era la fecha que marcaba el calendario cuando Shikamaru le dió una mirada esa mañana. Por alguna razón,algo en su mente le decía que era una fecha importante,pero no lograba decifrar porque. El cumpleaños de su madre fue en Marzo,el de su padre era en Agosto y el de su novia,Temari,lo festejaron hacía dos semanas. Seguramente era solo su imaginación,por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

El día pasó como cualquier otro: Bebió su café,fue a trabajar,volvió en la tarde y pasó lo que quedaba del día en la terraza de su casa viendo las nubes. Cuando oscureció,cenó y se fue a dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3.00 a.m. Esa era la hora que marcaba el reloj cuando fue despertado por unos golpes que venían de la puerta. Se preguntó quien sería a esa hora y muy a su pesar se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

Ahí,en el umbral,vió a una Temari totalmente enojada. Su ropa se veía húmeda,tenía el cabello desordenado,las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos adían en rabia.

-¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora mujer próblematica? Tengo que trabajar en unas horas, ¿Cuál es el problema?-Auch. Eso fue falta de sutileza,lo sabía,pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema? ¡Pues eres tú Nara!-Le dijo alzando la voz-Pedí la tarde libre en el trabajo para prepararme aún sabiendo que me lo descontarían del sueldo,no conseguí ningún taxi,por lo que tuve que ir al lugar acordado caminando a pesar de vivir tan lejos,estuve HORAS esperándote,incluso se largó a llover,y tú me preguntas cuál es mi problema… ¡Mi problema es que no puedes ni recordar nuestro estúpido aniversario!-Finalizó gritando.

-¿Nuestro..?-Demonios. Su aniversario. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Si Shikamaru,nuestro aniversario… No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado-Le confirmó un poco mas calmada,pero con un ligero tono de decepción en su voz.

-Temari,lo lamento mucho-Dijo con sinceridad-Lo olvidé,solo..,lo siento.

La rubia solo lo miró. Le dolía. Le dolía que hubiera olvidado una fecha tan importante para ambos…

-Ven,pasa-Ofreció Shikamaru. Tenía que arreglar las cosas lo antes posible. No podía permitir que su relación se acabara por su culpa..,por algo como eso…

Dudó. Sabía que si entraba él solo se disculparía,ella aceptaría,y todo volvería a ser como antes. No podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente,pero… No perdía nada con escucharlo…

-Temari,por favor-El ligero tono de desesperación en su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Entró vacilante hacia la sala seguida por el Nara y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Bueno,ya esoy aquí,dime lo que tengas que decir-Tal vez estaba siendo un poco ruda,pero si quería su perdón tendría que ganárselo.

-Temari…- Iba a ser problemático,pero si la quería de vuelta iba a tener que sincerarse y demostrar cuanto la amaba-Sé que no soy el novio perfecto. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en donde no me pagan bien,soy un vago sin remedio,tengo tres años menos que tú..., pudiste elegir al chico que quisieras…y sin embargo me escogiste a mi. Yo,por mi parte,conocí a una mujer hermosa,inteligente,segura de si misma..¿No parece justo,cierto? Pero aunque no sea perfecto,te amo. Te amo como ningún otro hombre jamás te amará. Y si tengo que sacrificarlo todo para estar contigo,lo haré. No importa como,me encargaré de que cada día que estemos juntos sea mas feliz que el anterior… Y no volveré a cometer otro error como el de ayer. Te lo juro.-Por cada palabra que salía de su boca,a los ojos de Temari se les hacía imposible aguantar las lágrimas. Nunca imaginó que el vago de su novio podría decirle algo así..,abrirle su corazón.

-Shika,yo…te perdono.-Le dijo sollozando. El Nara la abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

-Te amo-Dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-Te amo-Respondió la rubia.

Se unieron en un dulce beso,que fue tornándose cada vez mas fogoso. Sin despegar sus labios,la alzó en brazos hasta su habitación.

-Shikamaru…-Gimió al sentir como la boca de su novio dejó sus labios para ir a su cuello.

Al llegar la recostó en la cama poniéndose encima de ella,con cuidado de no aplastarla,y le quitó la blusa. Mientras masajeaba sus senos ella se encargó de quitarle la remera y comenzar a besar su torso. Cuando ambos quedaron completamente desnudos,la excitación ya había llegado a un nivel insoportable. Se necesitaban. Necesitaban sentir como sus cuerpos se volvían uno,el roce que provocaban con cada embestida,escuchar los gemidos de placer de su acompañante…

-Hazme tuya Shika-Suplicó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió de lado y le besó la frente para luego introducirse en ella lentamente.

Ya no importaba la pelea de hacía unos minutos..,se habían reconciliado. Y descubrieron que los rumores eran ciertos. Lo único mejor que el sexo de despedida,era el de reconciliación.

Fin

****************************

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta,este es mi primer lemon…si es que se le puede llamar así…

De todas formas,espero que les haya gustado. Ah,y perdón por la frase del sabía como terminarlo y me pareció que quedaría bien

El próximo one-shot va a ser un PeinxTobi a pedido de Mey la poderosa. Recuerden ustedes también pedir las parejas que les gustaría que ponga…

Nos vemos! **Immature-girl**


	3. PeinTobi

**Alguien a mi lado**

Este one-shot está dedicado a Mey la poderosa,espero que te guste!

Pareja: PeinxTobi

Advertencia: yaoi ,u/a y creo que algo de oc

También hay algo de Sasodei… no lo pude evitar u.u

Resumen: Pein tiene que pasar la tarde con Tobi, ¿Podrán decirse lo que sienten?

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

************************************

-Hazlo-

-No-

-Hazlo-

-No-

-Por favor-

-Ya dije que no-

-Oh,vamos,dije por favor. Que,¿Quieres que también me arrodille?-

-No es no,deja de insistir-

No había caso. Estuvo toda la tarde intentando convencerlo,pero no cedía.

-Solo serán un par de horas Pein,por favor ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte con el hasta que yo vuelva-

-Escucha Sasori,eres mi mejor amigo,pero sabes que no puedo lidiar con Tobi-

Ya no le quedaba tiempo. No quería hacerlo,pero tendría que usar el plan B.

-Si no te quedas con Tobi… Le contaré a Konan que fuiste tú el que cambió su shampoo por tintura azul permanente-Sentenció.

Los ojos de Pein se abrieron horrorizados-No hablaras en serio-Dijo algo nervioso.

-Bueno,ya que no quieres ayudarme… supongo que no me queda otra altenativa-

Tenía que tomar una decisión difícil. O se pasaba todo el día con el idiota de Tobi y su secreto se mantenía a salvo de Konan,o se ganaba un día de paz para luego ser brutalmente asesinado por su amiga. Ninguna de las opciones se veían muy prometedoras.

-De acuerdo,me quedaré con el-Accedió.

-Oh,¿Estás seguro? Porque si no quieres no hay problema…-Dijo en tono burlón.

-Ya cállate-

-Como quieras. Ya me voy,Tobi no tarda en llegar. Y recuerda,si pregunta por mi dile que fui a…la biblioteca.-

-Si,si,como sea. Solo vete-ordenó molesto.

-Adiós-Dijo su amigo saliendo por la puerta.

-Al menos podré tener un poco de calma hasta que llegue-dijo para si mismo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¡Ya yegué!-Genial,ya está aquí,pensó Pein con pesadez.

.Oh,hola Pein,¿Cómo estás?¿Dónde está Sasori?-Preguntó Tobi confundido.

-Hola Tobi-Saludó con fastidio-Sasori no está,fue a la biblioteca.

-Que extraño,no me dijo que fuera a salir hoy… En fin,ya que estás aquí podríamos hacer algo juntos, ¿Qué dices?-Sugirió emocionado.

Su compañero no respondió enseguida,solo lo miró malhumorado. -De acuerdo-Suspiró-Charlemos-No tenía intención de levantarse y seguramente el pelinegro querría ir al parque de diversiones,o algo así.

-¿Charlar? Bueno,está bien-Dijo sin mucha emoción-¿De qué quieres hablar?,

-De lo que sea-Respondió desinteresado.

-De acuerdo… ¿Te importa si hago una pregunta personal?-

-No,no me importa-

-Bueno..¿Tienes novia?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gustan las mujeres-Dijo entre dientes.

-Disculpa,no te entendí-

-Soy gay-Dijo algo incómodo,alzando un poco la voz.

-¿En serio? Que casualidad,también yo- Comentó emocionado.

-¿Ah,si?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

-Si,desde hace un tiempo. Creo que lo descubrí cuando empecé a sentir algo por un chico que conozco. Fue como amor a primera vista. Al principio traté de negarlo,pero después de un tiempo logré aceptarlo.- Esta confesión molestó un poco al pelianaranjado,pero no lo reflejó en su rostro. Muy a su pesar,sentía algo por Tobi. Es decir,al principio le pareció algo estúpido e infantil,como un niño pequeño,pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que era su forma de protegerse para no salir lastimado. Ese lado sensible fue el que lo cautivó y le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Y...¿De quién te enamoraste?-Preguntó con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Pues… de ti-Susurró con la mirada gacha.

Sus oídos debían estar fallándole, ¿Acaso dijo que lo amaba a él? No podía ser cierto…

-Yo.. yo.. -Titubeó-Creó que… también te amo-Confesó algo avergonzado.

Tobi levantó la mirada hasta toparse con la de de su compañero. En los ojos de ambos se veía un brillo especial,una pizca de felicidad. Fueron acercándose lentamente,sintiendo la respiración del otro,hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y excitante a la vez. Luego de unos segundos se separaron para tomar aire.

-Besas bien-Dijo Pein en tono juguetón.

-Tú también-Confirmó el pelinego con una sonrisa adornando su rostro-Escucha,se que esto sonará patético,pero te gustaía salir…algún día-Preguntó nervioso.

-Claro,me encantaría-Aceptó sonriendo de lado,sellando sus labios con los de él.

Estaban tan concentrados en el otro que no escucharon el ruido de la puera al abrirse.

-Pein,ya regre…-Sasori se quedó mudo al ver la ecena.

-Vaya,volviste pronto-Dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-Cuestionó perturbado.

-Lo mismo que hacías tú con Deidara hasta hace unos momentos-Contestó suspicaz,sonriendo de lado.

El pelirojo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos,como si estuviera meditando. -Yo no vi nada,si tú no viste nada-Propuso.

-Hecho-Aceptó para luego volver a unir sus labios con los de su compañero.

-Nos vemos luego-Dijo Sasori saliendo de la habitación. Estaba feliz de que su amigo hubiera admitido sus sentimientos,ya que era algo cerrado,no acostumbraba a hablar de lo que sentía. Por suerte Tobi logró sacar lo mejor de el justo a tiempo… tal vez así sería capaz de llevar a su novio a su casa mientras ellos estaban fuera… y tener algo de privacidad.

Fin

*****************************************

No me gusta mucho como quedó,pero no se me ocurría otra cosa

Dejen reviews y díganme que parejas les gustaría n_n

Hastala próxima! **Immature-girl**


	4. NaruHina

**Alguien a mi lado**

Acá les traigo otro one-shot basado en la relación Naruto-Hinata.

Pareja: NarutoxHinata

Advertencia: **Spoilers** del capítulo 437 del manga.

Para los que piensen que este es sólo otro fic NaruHina,en el que Naruto se da cuenta de lo mucho que la ama,lamento desilucionarlos. Admito que me gusta mucho esta pareja,pero quise centrarme más en los sentimientos de amistad que Naruto siente por ella,y no amor.

De todas maneras,con eso no quiero decir que era menos que amistad,al contrario,pienso que lo que sentía por ella era un gran aprecio,tal vez mas. n.n

Bueno,no los aburro más,pasemos al fic…

Ni Naruto,ni Hinata,ni Pein me pertenecen,son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**********************************

… _Te amo …_

Esas dos palabras resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza.

Hinata,su compañera y amiga,la que siempre le brindó su apoyo incondicional le dijo que lo amaba.

No le encontró explicación a esto,no creía que fuera cierto. Tal vez estaba confundida,tenía miedo o estaba nerviosa…

_Nerviosa… Ella..,siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba nerviosa al verme. Bueno,aún lo hace. Siempre estuvo a mi lado,levantándome el ánimo cuando parecía que ya no quedaba esperanza..,depositando su confianza en mí…_

Ahora es ella la que salta en mi defensa-Pensó el rubio mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

Yo también te amo Hinata… Sólo lamento que no sea de la manera que a ti te gustaría. Eres mi mejor amiga y te aprecio mucho,pero..,no comparto los mismos sentimientos-Reconoció muy a su pesar.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Segundos después del discurso y la confesión de la ojiperla,ésta fue en busca de Pein,quien la dejó fuera de combate de un solo golpe. La peliazul cayó pesadamente al suelo,sangre saliendo de su boca. Naruto pudo notar como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Sintió como una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de su cuerpo. –Ella… ella estaba… No. No podía estar muerta,no podía estarlo.- Lágrimas de rabia y dolor rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras un aura roja comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. No permitiría que Pein se saliera con la suya,y si para eso requería el poder del kyuubi,estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

-Voy a encargarme de el Hinata,lo prometo- Susurró para si.

_Nunca te olvidaré…_ -Fue el último pensamiento del ojiazul antes de perder la conciencia y ser absorbido por el poder del zorro.

********************************

Sólo para dejarlo en claro,sé que en el manga dicen que Hinata no murió,pero en ese momento Naruto pensó que si.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Lamentablemente por la escuela no estoy con mucho tiempo,de hecho en este momento tendría que estar haciendo un trabajo de 30 largas hojas para informática(que es para mañana ¬¬),pero me tomé un tiempito y subí este pequeño shot.

Pásense por mi otro fic "A pesar de todo",nejiten,el cual actualizaré lo mas pronto posible

See ya! **Immature-girl**


	5. SasoDei

**Alguien a mi lado**

Este shot está dedicado a Usagi-Dei. Volvé nena,te extraño! (Eso que sólo se fue por cuatro días n_nu)

Pareja: SasorixDeidara

Adertencia: Yaoi

Resumen: -Te amo Danna,un…-,-Lo sé-

Ni Sasori,ni Deidara me pertenecen,son propiedad el uno del otro… digo,de Masashi Kishimoto! xD

**********************************

Un rayo de sol que asomaba por la ventana le pegó directo en los ojos,obligándolo a despertarse brusca y perezosamente. Intentó levantarse pero algo,o más bien alguien,se lo impidió. Bajó la vista para encontrarse a Deidara acurrucado en su pecho. Con delicadeza,acomodó los rubios cabellos que cubrían el rostro de su compañero detrás de su oreja. Se quedó un momento mirándolo dormir,para después intentar salir de la cama sin despertarlo.

-Sasori no Danna… - ¿Acaso lo había despertado?-Sasori no Danna… - Repitió aferrándose a la almohada con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas. El marionetista no pudo evitar esbosar una pequeña sonrisa ante esta escena. Se puso en cuclillas y besó suavemente la frente del rubio. Cuando se estaba enderezando,la mano de Deidara tomó la suya y lo arrastró a la cama a su lado.

-Lamento haberte despertado-El ojiazul sólo lo miró-Voy a cambiarme y a bajar a la cocina,te espero allí… -Fue callado por un beso lento y profundo,que correspondió al instante.

-Te amo Danna,un-Dijo cuando se hizo presente la falta de aire.

-Lo sé-Contestó el pelirrojo. Deidara bajó la cabeza decepcionado. Hacía ya varias semanas que se acostaban juntos,y en ese tiempo,el cariño que sentía por su maestro había crecido cada vez más,hasta convertirse en amor. Sabía que él no sentía lo mismo,pero… lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo. Pero a pesar de todo no estaba triste,al contrario,se sentía feliz,ya que tal vez Sasori no lo amaba,pero al menos lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para no lastimarlo,portándose siempre de forma dulce… a su manera.

-Creo que iré a darme un baño. Nos vemos después Danna,un-Le dio un beso corto y se retiró de la habitación. El pelirojo se quedó sentado en la cama,pensativo. Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó,terminó de vestirse y se dirigió hacia la puerta para bajar a desayunar.

Antes de cerrarla por completo,miró hacia la puerta que conducía al baño donde se encontraba el rubio. –Yo también te amo Deidara-.

********************************

Espero que les haya gustado! Personalmente,quedé bastante conforme con el resultado n.n

Recuerden dejar reviews haciéndome saber que pareja les gustaría : D

**Pasénse por mi otro fic**

A pesar de todo-NejixTenten,por si les interesa ;D

Cuidense,nos leemos!


End file.
